Le Nouveau Venu
by Sirie-stefie
Summary: chap unique Questce qui s'est passer lors de la naissance de Harry? Comment ont agis les maraudeurs envers ce petit bébé? Comment James se sentait? Pour savoir venez lire ma fic


Salut ma gang de vous ôtes! J'ai eu une tite idée (oui, oui, ça m'arrive) de fic à chapitre unique, c'est la naissance du tit Harry. Vu que j'ai pas d'idée pour mon autre fic (pour le moment) je fais celle la. Bon entouca c ça. J'espère que vous allez aimer.  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
Sirie-stefie  
  
******************************  
  
Le Nouveau Venu  
  
Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, un homme de 20 ans attendait depuis près de 2 heures la naissance de son fils. Cet homme était James Potter. (non sans blague)  
  
James Potter était un des plus grand auror du pays malgré son jeune âge. Il était de taille moyenne et portait des petites lunettes dorées à monture ronde. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond et ses cheveux noir jais était indomptables, un signe dinstinctif chez les Potter. À Poudlard, il était l'un des garçons les plus convoités. Mais, il y a eu l'amour en 5e année et maintenant il était marié à une ange aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts. Il était animagus non déclaré, un cerf, et c'est de là que vient son surnom : Cornedrue.  
  
-Calme-toi James, dit doucement Rémus Lupin, son ami depuis plusieurs années, pour le rassurer.  
  
Rémus Lupin était défini comme quelqu'un de doux et gentils. Parmi les maraudeurs s'était le plus calme. Ses conseils étaient toujours très appréciés. Rémus était un homme de 20 ans pas très costaud mais juste assez et de taille moyenne. Il était le garçon que toute les filles définissaient de parfait (parfaitement dacord). Il était attentionné, gentil, intelligent et écoutait sans interrompre lorse que les autres lui parlaient. Ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux d'or en faisaient craquer plus d'une. Mais il était trop timide pour entreprendre une relation car le fait qu'il soit un loup- garou ne l'avantageait pas. S'était aussi de sa lycanthropie que venait son surnom : Lunard  
  
-Ouais Mumus a raison y faut rester ZEN, ce conseil débile venait de Sirius Black, son meilleur ami  
  
Sirius Black avait le même âge que ses amis et était réputé pour ses farces débiles. Sirius était plus grands que ses amis et était le tombeur de ses dames. Avec ses cheveux noirs d'ébène qui lui descendait sur les épaules, ses yeux d'un bleu limpide et son corps d'athlète il en faisait craquer plus d'une. Il avait un secret comme les autres maraudeurs : il était animagus non déclaré. Il se transformait en chien. C'est là d'où venait son surnom : Patmol.  
  
Un cri de bébé retenti. James glissa de sa chaise.  
  
-Vous regardez quoi là, retournez à votre travail, dit Sirius au gens qui s'étaient arrêter pour regarder la scène  
  
-Non mais vous attendez quoi!?, cria Sirius aux personnes qui n'avaient pas réagis  
  
Une infirmière sortie de la chambre de sa femme. Elle s'avança vers lui.  
  
-Vous êtes monsieur Potter?  
  
Hochement de tête de la part de James.  
  
-Félicitation! Vous êtes père d'un beau petit garçon!  
  
James sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir. Rémus lui fit un sourire pour l'inciter à entrer dans la chambre.  
  
Il entra. La première chose qu'il vu fut Lily. Son ange au yeux émeraude était couchée sur le lit fatiguée et à bout de force. La sueur perlait sur sa peau de porcelaine. Puis, il remarqua un petit tas de couverture entre ces bras. Il s'avança prudemment. Lily se retourna puis lui souri.  
  
-Tu veux le prendre?  
  
Il hocha de la tête, incapable de parler.  
  
Lily lui mit doucement le petit tas de couvertures dans les bras.  
  
Dans les couvertures se trouvait un petit bébé qui dormait profondément.  
  
Il était plutôt petit mais il était en bonne santé. Quelques petits cheveux noirs désordonnés étaient déjà poussés.  
  
Le petit ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude. Il scrutait le monde qui l'entourait à la découverte d'un monde inconnu. Puis, le bébé remarqua son père, il sourit puis se rendormit.  
  
Ce petit bébé était le résultat de leur amour à lui et Lily. Ce petit bambin qui dormait profondément semblait être la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu.  
  
C'est ce moment que choisirent Sirius et Rémus pour entrer.  
  
Sirius s'approcha de James et de l'enfant tandis que Rémus allait vers Lily pour voir comment elle allait.  
  
-Comment vous allez l'appeler?, demanda Sirius  
  
-Je crois que Harry lui irais bien, dit Lily  
  
-Va pour Harry!  
  
Une pensée vint soudain frapper Sirius.  
  
-Qui sera son parrain?  
  
Lily et James se regardèrent puis hochèrent de la tête.  
  
-À vrai dire, commença Lily, on avait pensé à.  
  
-. toi, fini James  
  
-C'est vrai?  
  
-Mais bien sur.  
  
-J'accepte  
  
-Rémus tu n'es pas déçu?  
  
-Peut-être un peu mais ça va.  
  
James mit délicatement Harry dans les bras du nouveau parrain. Sirius se mit à parler à Harry.  
  
-Salut petit bonhomme.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux puis attrapa le doigt que Sirius tendait.  
  
-Je suis ton parrain. C'est moi qui s'occupera de toi si tes parents ne peuvent plus le faire. Content de te rencontrer  
  
Petit Harry sourit, comme s'il avait comprit, puis se rendormit, tenant fermement le doigt de Sirius dans sa petite main.  
  
L'attendrissante scène fit sourire les 2 autres maraudeurs et Lily.  
  
Rémus prit délicatement Harry puits remplaça le doigt de Sirius par le sien. Il garda ainsi Harry dans ses bras quelques minutes puis le rendit à Lily.  
  
James embrassa Lily sur le front puis fit signe à ses amis qu'il voulait rester seul avec sa petite famille. Sirius et Rémus, comprhéensifs, sortirent.  
  
-Et si le seigneur des ténèbres s'en prenait à nous?, demanda Lily inquiète  
  
-Je vous défendrais à la vie, à la mort. dit James  
  
-J'espère que Peter pourra tenir sa langue, dit Lily  
  
James embrassa Lily pour la rassurer. Il regardèrent leur fils unique puis promirent à Harry de toujours veiller sur lui quoi qu'il arrive.  
  
********************  
  
Très loin de là se tenait une réunion de mangemorts.  
  
Une voie s'éleva  
  
-Alors Peter as-tu les informations que je t'ai demandé?  
  
-oui mon Maître, les Potter habitent la résidence familiale à Godric Hollow.  
  
Un an plus tard, à Godric Hollow, un drame se passa. L'assassinat des Potter qui fit un nouvel orphelin. Harry Potter.  
  
Et c'est à partir de ce moment que l'histoire que nous connaissons débute.  
  
Fin  
  
***************************************************  
  
Bon ben j'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez une review pour me donner vos commentaires.  
  
J'ai une déclaration à faire : JE HAIS PETER PETITGROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé  
  
Sirie-stefie 


End file.
